Visiones de Cristal
by Amanda Stryder Hawthorne
Summary: Katniss se ha hundido en un agujero: su hermana murió en los Juegos, su madre está a punto de seguir los pasos de Prim y el Capitolio sigue siendo igual de cruel que siempre. ¿Podrá Gale sacarla de ésta?
1. Diciembre

VISIONES DE CRISTAL

Summary: Katniss es atormentada a diario por las pesadillas de los Juegos en los que murió su hermana. Al no haber podido presentarse voluntaria, siente que la culpa recae en ella. Está sumida en una depresión de la que, con ayuda de su mejor amigo Gale Hawthorne, ¿conseguirá superar? Fic corto basado en la canción (versión acústica) de Saviour, LIGHTS.

Dedicado a mis amigas, que no hacen más que insistir que Peeta es mejor para Katniss (Ori, resistiremos hasta el final).

I just want to run to you

And break off the chains, and throw them away

I just wanna be so much

And shake off the dust that turned me to rust

Sooner than later, I need a saviour

I need a saviour

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 1: DICIEMBRE<p>

Toc, toc.

El golpeteo de la puerta me despierta. Abro los ojos y miro durante unos instantes a mi alrededor hasta averiguar donde estoy y porqué: tumbada sobre el incómodo sofá del salón y por culpa de... las pesadillas.

Cierro los ojos fuertemente y me viene a la oscuridad que proporcionan los párpados los tormentosos recuerdos que los septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre: Prim, caminando hacia el escenario, con su cola de patito y yo sin poder ofrecerme voluntaria. Peeta, que la protegió en los Juegos sin que yo se lo pidiera. Acudí al Edificio de Justicia para darle las gracias por el pan. No podía dejarle morir sin que lo supiera. Y luego, Prim y Peeta, él protegiéndola a ella como podía. Incluso mató al tributo del distrito siete, que iba corriendo hacia ella con un cuchillo en la mano. Se enzarzó con él en una lucha sangrienta de la que salió herido. Prim le curó las heridas con las hierbas que disponía la Arena, y Peeta se recuperó malamente. Finalmente, el día en que murieron (prácticamente de seguido), fue cuando dejé de ver los Juegos.

Peeta y Prim estaban escondidos cuando Cato llegó. Peeta luchó contra Cato, pero éste era mil veces más fuerte, mil veces más sano y mil veces más armado. Estaba claramente en ventaja. Peeta murió asfixiado en sus manos y Prim, todavía oculta (lo había contemplado todo), no pudo reprimir un grito, delatando así su posición. Creo que Cato disfrutó degollándola, lenta y dolorosamente.

Le odio.

Aprieto aun más los párpados y borro esas imágenes. Como era de esperar, el bárbaro ganó los Juegos. Mató a todos sus aliados y salió de la Arena con tan solo un rasguño en la mejilla. Ojalá se hubiese podrido con el resto.

También recuerdo mucho la muerte de Rue, una niña de la misma edad de Prim. Y, al igual que mi hermana, murió en manos de Cato. Como no terminé de ver los Juegos, Gale me comentó que los dos últimos tributos fueron Cato y el chico del mismo distrito que Rue. Gale dijo que intentó vengar la muerte de Rue.

Al menos, lo intentó.

Toc, toc.

Para casi todo el mundo del Distrito 12, tan solo ha sido un año más en el que no hemos ganado. Para mí y los Mellark ha sido una pérdida irreparable.

Toc, toc.

Nunca antes había entendido como podían disfrutar los habitantes del Capitolio estas crueldades, pero, ahora más que nunca, no solo me lo pregunto, sino que también me cuestiono mucho cual es la verdadera diversión de los Juegos. Aun nadie me ha respondido esa pregunta, y estoy deseosa de que los Vigilantes de los Juegos me contesten.

¡Toc, toc!

El sonido es tan insistente que no puedo ignorarlo como antes. Me doy la vuelta en el sofá mientras pienso quién podría ser. La verdad, nadie del distrito se molestaría en llamar a la puerta de los Everdeen.

―Katniss, abre la puerta.

¿Qué hora será? Tampoco me importa mucho, en un día como éste ni tengo que ir a clase ni mi madre se va a levantar... probablemente nunca se levante. Ha vuelto a ese estado extraño en el que te sumes cuando al tristeza es muy honda. No come, solo duerme, y cada vez está más delgada. En los ojos, muy hundidos, ya no hay ni rastro de luz. Parte la perdió años atrás, cuando mi padre murió, y lo poco que quedaba se ha apagado con la muerte de Prim, la única que nos iluminaba a las dos. Sé que ella hubiese preferido que muriese yo, aunque ni siquiera lo piense. Prim era como una viga. Sin ella, ambas nos caemos. Me suelo preguntar si la gente me ve de la misma forma que yo la veo a ella: alguien perdido en la multitud, sin nadie que le ayude...

―Sé que estás ahí, así que ábreme. Por favor.

Se me ha olvidado encender la chimenea y ahora tengo mucho frío... Creo que fuera está nevando.

―Pretendes que tire la puerta abajo, ¿verdad?

Silencio.

―Catnip, no me hagas entrar a la fuerza.

Quizá sea el apodo, o la insistencia de su voz, o que ya sé de quién se trata, pero me hace reaccionar. Me pongo en pie de una vez y camino hacia la puerta. Quito el cerrojo y abro, y encuentro a Gale ante mí. Lleva puesta la chaqueta de caza que usa cuando es invierno, y el pelo negro salpicado por copos de nieve. Sus ojos grises, como los míos, muestran una furia oculta. Me rodea y pasa dentro. Cierro al puerta mientras me pregunto que hace aquí. Que yo sepa, Gale trabaja en la mina todos los días, a excepción de...

―Es domingo, Katniss―comienza―. Pensé que los domingos quedábamos. ya sabes: tú, yo, el bosque...

Domingo. Ya decía yo que algo se me escapaba.

―Lo siento―replico mientras corro las cortinas―, pensaba que era sábado.

_O cualquier otro día de la semana_.

―Eso te pasa―contesta con el mismo tono que he usado yo―por no ir a clase.

Entonces se gira y ve la chimenea apagada, y sé como algo en su interior se ablanda. En sus ojos aparece el rastro de la compasión, borrando cualquier ira que ha sentido segundos antes.

―Catnip...

Es su voz lo que me asusta, así que me vuelvo en dirección a mi habitación y digo:

―Ahora salgo.

Dentro, mi madre sigue en su cama, ajena a los problemas, al frío y a las penas. A veces la envidio; suele estar tan distante de la realidad. Otras veces... la echo de menos, a una madre que se preocupe por mí y mi estado. Pero eso ha desaparecido, así que me tengo que ir haciendo a la idea de que no volveré a sentirlo.

Y de que pronto me tendré que despedir de ella.

Me visto con unos pantalones y un jersey oscuro. Deshago mi trenza y la mejoro con dedos hábiles y expertos. Me pongo la chaqueta vieja de caza de mi padre y las botas de cuero. Cuando salgo, la chimenea está encendida y Gale, acuclillado frente a ella, alimenta más y más el fuego.

―¿Para qué la enciendes?―pregunto―. Ya nos vamos.

―Porque creo que sería un bonito detalle por parte de su hija que tu madre viera que has encendido la chimenea para ella.

―La has encendido tú.

―Ya―admite―, pero ella no lo sabrá.

Salimos al exterior y el frío nos hiela los huesos. Me siento un poco culpable por haber hecho esperar a Gale en el bosque, con está nevada. Le he hecho perder un tiempo valioso de caza... Bueno, muchas presas hoy no habrá: alguna ardilla despistada, peces, frutos que hayan resistido al crudo invierno, saetas del agua... Ahora, soy yo la que me ocupo de la caza. Gale, desde el verano de este años, empezó a trabajar en las minas nada más terminar los Juegos, yo yo he dedicado todos los días (mañanas y tardes enteras al no ir a clase) a la caza de comida para su familia y para mí, ya que mi madre ha cerrado su boca y se niega a probar nada. El bosque ha dejado de ser lo que era con él. El silencio lo inunda todo, y no tengo a nadie que me cubra las espaldas por si algún animal, como un perro salvaje, me ataca. Gale me ha malacostumbrado a su compañía, y ahora todo es muy solitario. Los únicos días que podemos recuperar un poco lo que fue antes son los domingos, su día libre. Pero aun así, nada es lo mismo. Desde la muerte de Prim, nuestra relación ha cambiado. Rectifico: yo he cambiado, no él. Es cierto que los primeros días estaba extraño y distante, pero era yo la herida de verdad. He dejado de hablar con él de mis problemas (aunque doy por hecho que los conoce), y Gale tampoco ha forzado nuestra unión para recuperar la amistad que una vez tuvimos. Hemos vuelto a ser cazadores: no nos estafamos entre nosotros (sigue habiendo confianza), ni dejamos que el otro se muera de hambre. En ese sentido, nada ha cambiado; pero él ha dejado de contarme cosas que antes eran rutina, como las nuevas palabras de Posy, o qué tal está Hazelle. Ni siquiera le he preguntado como se siente al tener que bajar al lugar donde nuestros padres murieron. No es él el que ha dejado de ser mi amigo, sino yo.

Cuando llegamos al bosque y cogemos nuestras armas, me siento fatal por mi comportamiento. ¿Qué habría pensado si Gale hubiera dejado de ser... pues eso, Gale? ¿Y si hubiera sido Rory el tributo de los Juegos? No le forzaría a hablar de sus sentimientos, sobre todo porque Gale no es una persona abierta, hablando en ese sentido. Cada día pienso más y más en que hubiera sido mejor morir yo.

Ese día, la mayor parte del tiempo pescamos, y después de comer unas hojas de menta y algunos frutos, recolectamos e intentamos cazar algo, inútilmente. Después de tres horas de paseo, vemos un arbusto de flores que dan el nombre de Prim. La primera vez que me encontré con uno después de la muerte de Prim me eché a llorar. No era un llanto desolador, sino lágrimas que se abrían paso por mis mejillas sin control. Dio la casualidad de que era domingo, y no estaba sola. Gale intentó decirme algo para consolarme, pero las lágrimas no son lo suyo. Al principio, no me dejé abrazar, y el resto del día lo pasé entre agua y sequía. Cuando estábamos picando algo por la tarde volví a pensar en el arbusto y me tumbé en nuestra roca. Me dejó llorar, me apartó el pelo de la cara y después me llevó en brazos a mi casa. Me quedé dormida en mitad del camino, y cuando volví a abrir los ojos era un nuevo día. Hasta el domingo siguiente no le volví a ver, pero no le di las gracias por llevarme a la cama, ni nada parecido. Varias veces después he visto el arbusto, pero no he querido demostrar lo que me hace sentir por simple vergüenza. Aquella ha sido la primera vez que Gale me ha visto llorar, y la última. Recuerdo lo que he estado pensando en el camino, en que él está haciendo lo que piensa que es mejor. Cuidar de mí tan cerca como yo se lo permito.

―Lo siento―susurro.

Gale me mira confuso, pero no dice nada. Quizá piensa que me estoy dirigiendo a Prim, como hago a veces, y en cierto modo también me estoy disculpando con ella, porque sé que habría querido que viviera como si nada hubiera sucedido. Pero en estos momentos estoy con Gale, y es a él a quien le debo una disculpa.

―Lo siento―repito―. Estoy poniéndote las cosas más difíciles de lo que están. Y no es lo que pretendo, Gale.

El silencio del día vuelve durante los minutos en los que nos dirigimos de vuelta a nuestro punto de encuentro.

―Tan solo quiero que me digas que es lo que necesitas―pide, cuidadosamente.

Lo pienso durante un tiempo.

―No estoy segura. Quizá tiempo, o soledad. No quiero volver a atarme aun a nadie del mismo modo en que me había atado a Prim. No quiero volver a pasar por esto, ¿sabes?

―¿Quieres que dejemos de vernos por un tiempo?―pregunta; no con recelo ni con enfado, sino con dulzura.

Me muerdo los labios. ¿Era esto lo que buscaba al iniciar la conversación? La verdad, no pensaba en nada, pero quizá sea eso lo que necesite, un tiempo para mí sola.

―No lo sé―jadeo cansada, poniéndome de cuclillas en el suelo y enterrando el rostro entre las manos.

¿Cómo le puedo pedir eso a mi mejor y único amigo?

―Lo que quiero es quitarte la carga en la que me he convertido.

―No eres ninguna carga para mí, Catnip―dice agachándose a mi lado―. Eres mi amiga, eso eres. Y los amigos, en momentos... difíciles, se apoyan. Es lo mismo que nos sucedió hace cuatro años. Nos unimos y lo superamos. Ahora, volveremos a hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Su rostro mostraba una determinación que pocas veces había visto. Cuando estaba aprendiendo a disparar con el arco o mientras que me enseñaba a preparar una trampa. Los ojos grises le brillan y el moreno de su rostro contrasta con ello. Busca mi mano y la aprieta, permitiéndome ver por unos instantes lo que se cuece en su mente, lo que siente, a través de las puertas de su alma. Es algo que Gale no hace nunca, y, por eso, es un momento muy especial para ambos.

_Rota, perdida y desamparada, tanteo por la oscuridad en la que me he hundido en busca de una puerta, y acabo de encontrar el picaporte._

* * *

><p><em>El capítulo finaliza con una escena emotiva (sin llegar aun al tema romántico). ¿Qué os parece?<em>

_Amanda Stryder Hawthorne_


	2. Febrero

VISIONES DE CRISTAL

Summary: Katniss es atormentada a diario por las pesadillas de los Juegos en los que murió su hermana. Al no haber podido presentarse voluntaria, siente que la culpa recae en ella. Está sumida en una depresión de la que, con ayuda de su mejor amigo Gale Hawthorne, ¿conseguirá superar? Fic corto basado en la canción (versión acústica) de Saviour, LIGHTS.

Dedicado a mis amigas, que no hacen más que insistir que Peeta es mejor para Katniss (Ori, resistiremos hasta el final).

I just want to run to you

And break off the chains, and throw them away

I just wanna be so much

And shake off the dust that turned me to rust

Sooner than later, I need a saviour

I need a saviour

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 2: FEBRERO<p>

Diciembre da paso a enero; y a un año nuevo. Un año que para algunos es uno más, lleno de más suerte o menos.

Para mí, es un comienzo.

Diciembre fue nevado, y la caza se vio reducida a pequeños animalillos despistados. Gale y yo necesitamos algo más de suerte para cazar algo para fin de año, y, como suele pasar, no la tuvimos. Hazelle me invitó a cenar a su casa en navidades, y comimos las sobras del día anterior. Mi madre se quedó en la cama, inconsciente de que era un día especial, uno de los únicos días en los que Prim era feliz de verdad.

Fue doloroso volver a ver a Rory porque tiene la misma edad que Prim, y también Posy, por su rostro aniñado y su voz angelical. Gale fue el único que se dio cuente del gran esfuerzo que me suponía estar entre una familia feliz (como la mía lo fue una vez) sin sentir nostalgia y soledad. Me acompañó hasta mi casa más tarde. Por el camino mantuvimos una conversación que jamás podré olvidar.

―Quizá deberíamos haberles dejado a ellos pasar la fiesta en paz y nosotros habernos ido al bosque.

Negué con la cabeza mientras frotaba mis manos.

―Yo debería de haberme ido al bosque y tú pasar las navidades con tu familia, Gale. No con tus amigos. Eso es de muy mal padre.

Gale, por supuesto, no es padre de ninguno de sus tres hermanos, pero se comporta como tal.

Él se carcajeó.

―Hablas como si estuviera todo el día por ahí con mis amigos.

―En las minas tendrás compañeros; y los domingos... bueno, esos son míos.

Me sonrojé, y no por el frío.

―Hablas como si no tuvieras familia―dijo serio al cabo de un rato.

Suspiré.

―Gale, noticia de última hora: se puede decir que prácticamente estoy sola.

―Que no quede apenas nadie de tu familia no significa que no tuvieras una alguna vez.

Tenía razón, aquello era indiscutible.

―Pero ya no tengo familia.

―Además―continuó ignorándome―, ya tendrás la tuya propia. Los humanos cambiamos, Catnip, y en algún momento dejarás de querer estar sola. Buscarás a alguien íntimo y compartirás una vida con esa persona. Tendrás hijos, un nuevo hogar...

―¿Y tú, Gale Hawthorne? ¿Compartirás tu vida algún día?

―Creo que no.

Me detuve en mitad de la calle.

―¿Por qué?

―Tengo a mi familia.

Estreché los ojos.

―Así que dependiendo de lo solo que uno esté es cuando tiene que buscar a alguien. Si ya tienes muchas bocas que alimentar, no tienes que pensar en nadie más. Bonita conclusión, Gale.

Seguimos caminando, él a mi lado.

―No estoy hablando para nada de la comida, Catnip. Hablo de lo que uno desea y necesita. Yo... bueno, soy una persona solitaria.

―Gale, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, y hay algo que he descubierto. Esa faceta tuya de hombre repelente y solitario no existe, es solo una máscara. Tan solo hay que verte con Posy, o con Vick y Rory para saber que lo que tú necesitas es gente _que te necesite_. Y a la que amar.

―¿Amas a alguien, Catnip?

No me miraba.

―Amé, y no pienso cometer el mismo error.

Asintió pensativo, y yo solo dije lo siguiente para devolvérsela.

―¿Y tú amas a alguien?

―Claro: a todos vosotros. Sois mi familia y...

―Me refiero al otro tipo de amor.

―Ah. No.

Alcé alas cejas.

―Yo pensé que había chicas.

Él puso los ojos en blanco, como si hubiera algo evidente que estuviera pasando por alto.

―Y las hay, Catnip.

Confusa, fruncí el ceño.

―Acabas de decir que no...

―No las amo, pero si me siento... atraído hacia ellas.

La conversación había llegado a territorio peligroso. Mi rostro enrojeció violentamente. Conque a eso se refería cuando decía que había chicas. Gale había tergiversado mis palabras... ¿o había sido yo? _Yo pensé que había chicas_. Y daba por sentado que las había. De siempre.

¿Por qué habría preguntado?

―Siempre has sido muy inocente―admitió Gale, sin reírse, pero tampoco serio.

―Yo no soy inocente, ¿sabes?

Esa vez sí rió.

―¿Sabes que la negación hacia algo es, en cierta forma, la afirmación de aquello?

Desde ese día procuré ser más cuidadosa con mis palabras.

Dos meses después, las nevadas continúan, y este año parece que no quieren desaparecer hasta muy tarde. La nieve me cubre media pantorrilla, y me cuesta avanzar. Las trampas de Gale no han pillado nada, pero si que he visto ya alguna que otra huella en el bosque. Los animales están abandonando sus madrigueras, y tan solo es cuestión de semanas poder volver a cazar como siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Camino a casa de Hazelle para entregarle lo poco que he conseguido en el bosque cuando escucho algo. Gritos, sollozos y...

_Sirenas_.

Lo único que puede escucharse así en el Distrito 12 son las minas. Tan solo he vivido una vez esa experiencia, pero fue suficiente como para traumatizarme de por vida.

Entonces caigo en la cuenta.

Hoy no es domingo.

Gale.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, salgo corriendo hacia los gritos. No se me ocurre avisa a Hazelle, quien tal vez no lo haya escuchado aun. ¡Su hijo está ahí abajo! Seguro que en cuanto se entere me encontraré con ella. Sorteo las calles principales, que se están llenando de gente preocupada; se abren a paso a empujones, pero yo prefiero buscar atajos. Me cuesta encontrar alguno: llego a varios callejones sin salida y evito otros en los que hay gente extraña. Necesito llegar cuanto antes a la salida de las minas. Cuando salgo a otra plaza principal atestada, alzo la vista al cielo y veo la cantidad de humo negro que se acumula, tapando el cielo nublado que había hace unos momentos. No he escuchado la explosión; a lo mejor estaba aun en el bosque. La gente no deja de murmurar cosas como: _¡Otra vez! Pobres mineros. ¿Acaso tienen sistemas de seguridad ahí abajo?_ ¡Ja! Que gracioso, seguridad, lo que menos le importa a la gente del Capitolio. Tardo aun varios minutos en llegar, y mi mente solo piensa en una persona cuando empiezo a ver los primeros familiares, sollozando mientras miran cadáveres chamuscados. Atravieso la valla y busco entre todo el gentío a Hazelle, pero no la encuentro. Más allá, veo como sacan de un agujero a dos personas más que en su momento tuvieron piel y músculos. Entonces, los agentes de la paz ayudan a salir a alguien vivo. Alguien que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la explosión como para salvarse.

_Por favor, tú, Gale. Tú, Gale_.

No es Gale.

Una nueva explosión hace retumbar el suelo, y todos caemos al suelo. Por alguna razón empiezo a perder la conciencia y sé, de forma definitiva, que Gale no ha sobrevivido.

* * *

><p><em>Un capítulo más. ¿Qué opinan? Pobre Gale, ¿no? Acabo de llevarlo a la tumba, pero... ¿habrá sobrevivido Katniss?<em>

Amanda Stryder Hawthorne


	3. Marzo

VISIONES DE CRISTAL

Summary: Katniss es atormentada a diario por las pesadillas de los Juegos en los que murió su hermana. Al no haber podido presentarse voluntaria, siente que la culpa recae en ella. Está sumida en una depresión de la que, con ayuda de su mejor amigo Gale Hawthorne, ¿conseguirá superar? Fic corto basado en la canción (versión acústica) de Saviour, LIGHTS.

Dedicado a mis amigas, que no hacen más que insistir que Peeta es mejor para Katniss (Ori, resistiremos hasta el final).

I just want to run to you

And break off the chains, and throw them away

I just wanna be so much

And shake off the dust that turned me to rust

Sooner than later, I need a saviour

I need a saviour

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 2: Marzo<p>

Una noche más despierto jadeante. Para mí, no es una novedad; pero sí que lo es el sueño que acabo de tener.

En él no aparecía Prim, ni tampoco Peeta, o mi madre moribunda. Sí que aparecía Hazelle, y los niños. Y Gale... él ya no estaba.

Puedo apostar lo que sea a que ha sido el peor sueño de todo el mes. La sensación de perderlo había sido casi tan real como ver la muerte de Prim en pantalla. No le he visto muerto, ni ensangrentado: lo sabía, lo que era peor.

Cuando me visto, desayuno un poco de pan y me dirijo al colegio. Gale me convenció para que continuara con los estudios (que de mucho no me servirán), pero al menos me tienen ocupada parte de la mañana. Cuando salgo de clase, suelo dirigirme a la valla no electrificada a cazar, ya que la primavera se ha situado en el bosque y las presas abundan como en ninguna otra época del año. Los osos finalizan su hibernación, pero son una presa que no puedo cazar por mí misma. Debo esperar a los domingos, cuando Gale me protege (y viceversa), para satisfacer como nunca nuestros estómagos.

Las clases pasan tediosas. Recuerdo el primer día que volví: quizá todos pensaran que no me verían jamás, pero el cuchicheo no pudo evitarse. Varios profesores se acercaron a preguntarme como estaba y qué tal mi madre. A esto último mentía, por supuesto.

Incluso Delly se acercó a darme el pésame, como cuando llegó el cuerpo de mi hermana en una caja de madera.

Madge es la única con quien me siento cómoda. En clases no hablamos, y durante el almuerzo nos limitamos a hacer comentarios por educación. Pero, ahora más que nunca, nos sentimos unidas, porque ella perdió a su tía en los Juegos. Puede que no de la misma forma que yo (ella, por suerte, no la conoció), pero lo sufre pasivamente por los constantes dolores de cabeza de su madre, provocados por las pesadillas del Segundo Vasallaje.

La madre de Madge habló conmigo. Me dijo que me comprendía más que nadie, y lloramos juntas. Fue algo muy íntimo, que solo mi amiga conoce, y desde entonces, hay veces que cuando les dejó las fresas en casa saludo a su madre.

Evito pensar durante todo el día en Gale, pero es como intentar dejar de respirar. No he llegado a comprender el significado del sueño, tan solo me ha trasmitido el pálido reflejo del dolor que se acoplaría en mi corazón con su pérdida junto a la de Prim, pero era algo que ya sabía.

Mientras estoy esa tarde en el bosque comiendo unas fresas que he recogido de nuestro arbusto pienso que necesito verlo llegar de la mina, manchado de negro y con el mono, sano y salvo. Esa urgencia es extraña y desconocida para mí, por eso intento ignorarla.

Casi al instante planeo acercarme al anochecer a su casa, para hablar un rato y sentir su respiración, indicio de vida.

En el Quemador me encuentro a Haymitch, el que fue mentor de mi hermana, comprando unas cuantas botellas de licor. No me extraña que Prim y Peeta murieran.

¡Ah, Peeta! Otra espina clavada en la garganta.

¿Por qué no puedo aguantar el dolor de aquellos huesecillos incrustado en mi piel? No lo sé. En ese momento me derrumbo y hago algo que jamás pensé que haría. Me acerco al puesto de Ripper, una mujer que vende el alcohol, y dejo cinco monedas que he ganado con dos ardillas. Haymitch me mira: me conoce. Ripper tan solo se limita a sacarme dos botellas de un líquido transparente. Cinco monedas son cinco monedas, vengan de quien vengan.

Haymitch tampoco dice nada, sino que me acompaña cuando abro el tapón de la botella y absorbo el líquido. Es como fuego y me quema la garganta. Justamente lo que necesito.

—Es algo fuerte para ti, Katniss—comenta, pero cuando le echo una de mis miradas asesinas se calla.

Apenas bebo dos veces más cuando le doy las botellas a Haymitch con la nariz arrugada y con una extraña sensación de desorientación. Hay estamos: cinco monedas desperdiciadas que Gale o Hazelle podrían haber aprovechado de buena forma.

Llego a casa de Hazelle como puedo y llamo a la puerta. Me abre Vick e intento mostrar mi mejor cara, cubriendo mi lamentable estado. Le entrego las presas a Hazelle.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

A ella es difícil engañarla.

Niego con la cabeza y me dejo caer sobre la silla de la cocina. Hablamos un rato de todo: de sus hijos, del trabajo de Gale, del suyo. Le prometo que le daré una de las cremas de mi madre para curarle las manos, y ella me lo agradece.

—¿Quieres esperar a Gale?

También sabe lo nuestro, que Gale es lo único que me hace seguir siendo Katniss, y me sonrojo un poco. No puedo evitar recordar el bosque y esas ansias de sentirlo a mi lado.

Sin embargo, niego con al cabeza.

—Llegará cansado: no quiero molestar.

—No molestas, Katniss.

En mi casa no me espera nada mejor. Mi madre está tumbada en el sofá. Cuando la digo que Hazelle necesita una de sus cremas, parece volver a ser ella misma. Lo prepara todo, me lo entrega en un viejo bote que consiguió Prim hace años cambiando la leche de Lady y vuelve a tumbarse, a perderse.

Esa noche ceno un poco de pavo recién hecho, y me siento frente al fuego mientras chupo hojas de menta. Cuando miro las llamas, no hago más que ver formas en ellas. Rojo, naranja, amarillo, azul.

_Prim._

_Su sangre, su piel, su cabello, sus ojos._

Rojo, naranja, amarillo, azul.

Me asusto cuando las llamas empiezan a tomar la forma de su rostro, su cuerpo ensangrentado. Me levanto, cojo un barreño de agua y apago la única fuente que me calienta en esta noche fresca.

En la cama, tapada por las sábanas, no llego a cerrar los ojos. Ni puedo, ni quiero. Odio ver a Gale en las minas, explotando y muriendo, tal y como nuestros padre lo hicieron. Esta semana es en lo único que he soñado.

_Intento abrir la puerta girando el picaporte, pero está cerrada con llave. La oscuridad no deja de comerme y yo solo me siento y lloro._

* * *

><p><em>Éste ha sido el capítulo más breve. ¿Pensabais que Gale moriría? No soy tan cruel. Estoy segura de que muchos supieron que era un sueño. Nos quedan aproximadamente cinco meses. La historia finalizará por julio o agosto.<em>

Amanda Stryder Hawthorne


	4. Abril

VISIONES DE CRISTAL

Summary: Katniss es atormentada a diario por las pesadillas de los Juegos en los que murió su hermana. Al no haber podido presentarse voluntaria, siente que la culpa recae en ella. Está sumida en una depresión de la que, con ayuda de su mejor amigo Gale Hawthorne, ¿conseguirá superar? Fic corto basado en la canción (versión acústica) de Saviour, LIGHTS.

Dedicado a mis amigas, que no hacen más que insistir que Peeta es mejor para Katniss (Ori, resistiremos hasta el final).

I just want to run to you

And break off the chains, and throw them away

I just wanna be so much

And shake off the dust that turned me to rust

Sooner than later, I need a saviour

I need a saviour

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 2: ABRIL<p>

Mientras camino junto a Gale, no siento nada. Ni dolor, ni tristeza, ni angustia, ni soledad.

Nada.

Suelto un suspiro tembloroso y me pasa el brazo por los hombros, sosteniéndome en pie mientras caminamos junto a su madre al Edificio de Justicia. Quizá él piense que la muerte de mi madre me ha afectado, y la verdad es que es como un peso menos. Esté donde esté, sufrirá menos.

_Volví de la casa de Hazelle un poco más tarde de lo normal. Entré y no encontré a mi madre en el salón, así que supuse que estaría en nuestra habitación. Encendí el fuego (no me quedé frente a él) y calenté unas cuantas castañas. No tenía demasiada hambre, pero sí que me apetecían unas naranjas. Mi padre las compró unas Navidades. Recordaba aun el jugo de la fruta explotando en mi boca. Comimos tres gajo cada uno, y después mi padre me enseñó unos cuantos villancicos. No había vuelto a tener unas Navidades como aquellas. Fueron las últimas que pasamos con él._

_Más tarde, me marché al dormitorio y me detuve en el umbral de la puerta. Miré a mi madre durante unos minutos, intentando averiguar que había mal en ella. Tenía los ojos azules abiertos y miraba al frente, como solía hacer. Pero su palidez era excesiva. Me acerqué con cuidado para que no se asustara y me arrodillé junto a su cama. Le tomé la mano fría, pero sus ojos seguían sin dignarse a mirarme._

_Por un momento me enfadé: era yo, su hija, y no me hacía ni caso. Solté su mano bruscamente y ésta calló flácida al borde de la cama, colgando mientras sus dedos rozaban el suelo. Me detuve y volví a contemplarla._

_Blanca, con la vista perdida, profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos apagados._

_Tanteé corriendo con los dedos su cuello, buscando alguna vena que me diera la esperanza de que aun viviera._

_No la encontré._

_Y huí._

_Salí de casa y corrí calle arriba, siguiendo la fila de casas idénticas a la nuestras hasta detenerme en una específica puerta. Aporreé hasta que abrieron._

_Hazelle iba abrigada con una bata, y sus ojos adormilados me miraron confundidos. Tras ella, Gale salió de una habitación amodorrado._

_Entré en la casa dejándome los modales en la calle y sollocé antes correr hacia Gale. Él me acogió entre sus brazos sin saber aun de que iba la cosa. Me condujo a la cocina y me sentó en una silla mientras me pedía que me calmara. Yo no dejaba de llorar, ni siquiera me avergonzaba de que Hazelle y Gale me mirasen. Olvidé aquella vez en los bosques, ese día que me prometí no llorar ante mi amigo, y dejé que me intentara consolar. Hazelle estaba angustiada, los dos estaban angustiados, y ninguno sabía que me sucedía. Cuando me calmé, conseguí susurrar:_

_—Es ella. Se ha ido._

_—¿Quién se ha ido, amor?—preguntó Hazelle acariciándome el pelo._

_—Mi madre. Está muerta... ¡y todo por mi culpa!_

_Gale se tensó y salió de la cocina. Hazelle sollozó disgustada y me abrazó como debería haber hecho mi madre conmigo cuando Prim murió. ¿Por qué justamente ese día, el mismo día de la cosecha, se me cerró la garganta y no pude pronunciar las palabras que salvarían a mi Prim? Mi madre habría podido sobrevivir con ayuda de Prim. Ahora cargaba con la muerte de dos personas. Bueno, tres, me dije al recordar a Peeta. Porque él habría tenido una oportunidad de haber abandonado a mi hermana cuando aun estuvo a tiempo. Me agarré a Hazelle como pude. Cuando Gale llegó, estaba vestido y se abrochaba una cahaqueta. Asustada, me desprendí de Hazelle y le dije, histérica:_

_—¡No te vayas!_

_Frunció los labios._

_—Alguien tiene que avisar a los agentes de la paz, Catnip._

_—¡No me importan los agentes de paz! ¡No me dejes sola! ¡No ahora con todo esto, si es...!_

—_¡Katniss!—alzó él la voz por encima de la mía. Me agarró de los hombros e hizo que le mirara fijamente—. Tengo que ir, pero te prometo que volveré en cuanto pueda, ¿de acuerdo?_

_A duras penas asentí y le dejé marchar. Hazelle me trajo un pijama (un pantalón de chándal negro y una camiseta blanca que supuse que sería de Gale por como me quedaba), me preparó un té e hizo sentarme en el sofá junto a ella. Estuvimos esperando lo que me parecieron horas. Dejé que la taza de té se enfriara para bebérmela de un trago. Por suerte, ni Vick, ni Rory y ni Posy se habían despertado con todo el jaleo que había armado yo solita. _

_Serían las dos de la mañana cuando Gale por fin llegó._

_Entró en su casa y se arrodilló frente a mí, en el suelo. Me miro unos instantes y después me dijo:_

_—Los agentes de la paz se han llevado el cuer... a tu madre. Mañana tenemos que ir al Edificio de Justicia._

_Hazelle se marchó._

_Gale encendió la chimenea mientras yo me acurrucaba en una esquina del sofá, llorando de nuevo. ¿Por qué me dolía tanto la pérdida de un ser querido que ya daba por muerto? La respuesta era sencilla: porque no había aprovechado las numerosas oportunidades que había tenido de arreglar las cosas con ella, aceptarla como madre otra vez... Había perdido la última oportunidad._

_—Deberías dormir—dijo Gale mientras miraba el fuego._

_—No creo que pueda—musité. Mi voz sonaba demasiado ronca. Me levanté y me senté junto a él en el suelo, frente a las llamas, sin mirarlas verdaderamente._

_Estuvimos mucho tiempo en silencio, acostumbrados a él cada vez que estábamos juntos. Entonces, en algún momento de la noche, no supe ni como ni cuando, ambos buscamos a la vez el contacto del otro. Sus brazos me rodearon de una forma familiar pero a al vez extraña. Bien recibida. Me cogió en brazos y me llevó al sofá, donde nos tumbamos de costado. Sus dedos acariciaron mi rostro mientras yo no dejaba de pensar: _Estoy sola, solo me queda él. Le necesito.

_Necesidad. Un concepto que no aprendí bien hasta esa noche._

_Cuando el fuego se apagó, nos acercamos mucho más, proporcionándonos calor el uno al otro._

__—¿Estás bien, Katniss?__

__Negué con la cabeza mientras escondía mi cara en su cuello. No quería hablar, no quería sentir nada más que no fuera él. Pero Gale no pareció entenderlo.__

___—Sabes, si necesitas un lugar, a mí no me importa que te quedes con nosotros, Catnip. Podemos hacerte un sitio y...___

___Volví a negar con la cabeza. Gale compartía un dormitorio con Vick y Rory, y Hazelle con Posy. Yo no sería más que un incordio en esa casa.___

___Suspiró resignado y acercó sus labios a mi oído.___

______—Duérmete___—repitió. Y, sin darme cuenta, lo hice._________

_________Horas después, me desperté gritando._________

Llegamos al Edificio de Justicia y Hazelle le pregunta algo a un agente de la paz que nos dirige a numerosos sitios. Me hacen rellenar papeles con mis datos, los de mi madre, mi firma... Cuando un hombre trajeado (una rareza en el Distrito 12) ve la edad que tengo, me mira con el ceño fruncido.

___—___Legalmente aun no tienes la mayoría de edad, señorita Everdeen.

—El año que viene cumplo los dieciocho—replico indignada.

___—___Aun así, deberás ingresar en un orfanato.

Niego con la cabeza.

—Puedo cuidarme yo sola. Llevo años haciéndolo.

—Eso no es de mi incumbencia.

Estoy a punto de abrir la boca para decirle qué no es de su incumbencia cuando Hazelle dice con voz autoritaria.

—Yo cuidaré de ella oficialmente.

El hombre la mira detenidamente, como analizando sus capacidades y se encoge de hombros, para después apuntar algo en unos papeles. Hazelle es conocida en todo el distrito por lavar la ropa a la gente a cambio de unas cuantas monedas. También por ser la mujer embarazada de un minero que murió días antes de que diera a luz. Nadie duraría de sus capacidades como madre.

Aun así, es una opción que me desconcierta. Le dije anoche a Gale que no quería quedarme con ellos, y él probablemente se refiriera a esto, a que no tengo ninguna otra opción. Pero... aun puedo vivir en mi casa.

Cuando le miro, él me imita, y en pocos segundo, sabe en lo que estoy pensando.

Niega con la cabeza y me hace un gesto que quiere decir algo así como: _haz lo que quieras_.

Más tarde, al anochecer, me acompaña a casa. Hoy no ha bajado a las minas; pidió el día libre por fallecimiento de un familiar. En realidad, Gale no está emparentado conmigo, pero puede pasar la mentira por el mismo aspecto que ambos tenemos: piel aceitunada, pelo negro, ojos grises... Llegamos al porche y nos sentamos en las escaleras. Durante unos minutos vemos pasar a niños, ancianos y hombres manchados de la veta del carbón. Estos últimos volverán de trabajar.

—¿Como es estar en las minas, Gale?—le pregunto al ver como un chico de su misma edad que pasa frente a nosotros con el típico mono azul le saluda. Gale asiente con la cabeza en su dirección y yo recuerdo vagamente haberle visto en el colegio.

—Lo sabes, Catnip. Has estado allí.

Es cierto. Todos los años realizamos una excursión escolar a las minas, pero normalmente no suelo ir de lo mala que me pongo cada vez que pienso en mi padre.

—Ya, pero tan solo media hora.

—Es asqueroso. No por el trabajo, sino por... Bueno, ya sabes.

En efecto, lo sé.

—Cada vez que bajo solo pienso en subir. Y también está el miedo de no volver a ver el exterior, ver a mi madre, a mis hermanos, a ti...

—¿Crees que si nuestros padres hubieran sabido lo que iba a suceder nos lo habrían dicho?

Me contempla mientras piensa qué decir.

—Creo que... se lo hubieran guardado para ellos mismos. Es lo que yo haría contigo: no te diría nada.

—Al menos...—susurro consternada al considerar la posibilidad.—Al menos te despedirías de mí, ¿no?

—Sí, sin que lo supieras. Me despediría de ti como es debido

¿Cómo es debido?

—Me tengo que ir, Catnip—dice mientras se levanta y camina unos pasos más allá. Se detiene y me mira—. No dudes en venir a casa si necesitas algo.

Asiento y vuelvo a dejar que se marche.

Sin abrazos ni caricias. Eso solo fue anoche, un momento muy especial. Ahora hemos vuelto a las viejas costumbres.

Entro en casa y cierro la puerta.

* * *

><p><em>Los dos próximos capítulos giraran mucho más entorno a Catnip y Gale.<em>

Amanda Stryder Hawthorne


	5. Julio

VISIONES DE CRISTAL

Summary: Katniss es atormentada a diario por las pesadillas de los Juegos en los que murió su hermana. Al no haber podido presentarse voluntaria, siente que la culpa recae en ella. Está sumida en una depresión de la que, con ayuda de su mejor amigo Gale Hawthorne, ¿conseguirá superar? Fic corto basado en la canción (versión acústica) de Saviour, LIGHTS.

Dedicado a mis amigas, que no hacen más que insistir que Peeta es mejor para Katniss (Ori, resistiremos hasta el final).

I just want to run to you

And break off the chains, and throw them away

I just wanna be so much

And shake off the dust that turned me to rust

Sooner than later, I need a saviour

I need a saviour

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 2: JULIO<p>

Cada día es un nuevo día. El tiempo pasa, y con él mi tristeza disminuye, pero ahí está.

Dos meses después de la muerte de mi madre sigo teniendo pesadillas en las que ella se ha incluido. Me levanto por las noches gritando, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pero siempre está él para consolarme en la oscuridad.

Gale y yo vivimos en la misma casa (la mía). Él necesitaba salir de aquel agobiante lugar en el que vivía, lleno de niños; yo necesitaba que la casa no estuviera tan vacía por las noches.

Y nos volvimos a juntar para sobrevivir.

Las habladurías no nos importan. Hazelle aceptó entendiéndonos a los dos. Además, Gale es mayor de edad, y oficialmente puede hacer lo que le venga en gana. Pero para el resto de la Veta (que aunque somos muchos estamos enterados de todo) es algo imperdonable. Normalmente, dos personas viven juntas de verdad cuando están casadas; y el hecho de que Gale y yo compartamos casa sin casarnos es un crimen.

Cada vez que él lo menciona me sonrojo. Para los que nos conocen es evidente que tan solo somos dos buenos amigos que se cuidan mutuamente. Compartimos juntos la parte más importante de nuestra vida, que es la supervivencia. Yo me enorgullezco de esto, porque no todo el mundo consigue alguien en quien confiar de verdad. Hay parejas que ni eso.

Retomo la rutina que una vez invadió mi vida: cazo, recolecto, pesco, llego a casa cocino, llega Gale, cenamos y picamos almendras frente a la chimenea. Me viene bien, porque es una forma de intentar convencerme de que en mi día no puede volver a haber un cambio tan drástico como los dos últimos. Siempre será lo mismo: cazar, comer, dormir; cazar...

Aun así, hay veces en las que Gale decide que salgamos de la rutina, y un domingo en que no es necesario cazar (porque tanto Hazelley sus hijos como nosotros tenemos suficiente comida) me lleva a distintos sitios del bosque: una hondonada, un lugar donde antes había una ciudad... Un día le digo que decido yo donde ir, y terminamos en un lago.

—Mi padre solía traerme aquí. Él cazaba mientras yo chapoteaba en el lago y buscaba las katniss. Salía tan limpia del bosque que cuando llegaba a casa mi madre fingía no reconocerme.

Sonrío débilmente sin apartar la vista del agua.

—Nunca he tenido oportunidad de traer aquí a Prim. Me hubiera gustado.

Entonces, ambos decidimos eliminar los malos recuerdos de este lugar y crear unos nuevos, en los que solo existan Catnip y Gale.

Pasamos el día allí: le enseño a nadar, recogemos saetas y nos tumbamos en la fresca hierba de la orilla empapados e intentando aprovechar los últimos rayos de sol para secarnos. Es uno de esos días que a mí me gustan, y me alegro de pasarlo con Gale.

Una tarde de julio en la que Gale está trabajando en las minas recuerdo lo que le dije, que me hubiera gustado traer a Prim aquí. Me visto (aun estoy en la cama), me hago mi trenza habitual y salgo en dirección a la casa de Hazelle. Está fregando, como siempre, y me saluda desde la ventana. En cambio, es Vick el que me abre.

—¡Hola, Katniss!—dice. Al cabo de unos segundos Rory llega y me saluda con el mismo brío. Es increíble lo mucho que el chico se parece a Gale. Ya tiene trece años (los que debería de tener actualmente Prim) y, como su hermano, es altísimo. Me ha alcanzado de sobre y continúa creciendo con la complexión de los que somos de la Veta: delgados y altos, con los huesos muy pronunciados.

Entro a la cocina y saludo a Hazelle y a la pequeña Posy. Esta tiene ya cinco años.

Cuando le comento a Hazelle lo que quiero hacer me dice que no tiene nada en contra, y se va a vestir a Posy.

Minutos después, las dos estamos en el bosque, recogiendo prímulas. Tardamos unas horas en llegar al lago, pero a Posy no le importa. La chiquilla jamás ha visto nada más que las destrozadas casas de la Veta, y estar en contacto con la naturaleza la sorprende. A parte de que soy paciente, aguanto el que se pare a mirar cualquier cosa porque su sonrisa y sus ojos grises muy abiertos me recuerdan a las caras que puso Prim la primera vez que la traje al bosque.

Llegamos y plantamos las prímulas cerca del lago, para que se mantengan bien frescas y vivas. Después, Posy y yo jugamos un rato en la orilla, y a la niña le emociona el hecho de saber que existen espacios más amplios que una bañera. A última hora de la mañana, volvemos a marcharnos, y de camino voy comprobando todas las trampas de Gale, cogiendo ardillas y conejos y dejándolas otra vez en su sitio.

Esa noche, Gale tarda más en llegar. Y cuando lo hace, entra por las puertas con una sonrisa, algo extraño dado que las minas no son de su agrado.

—Me he pasado por casa al salir. Posy estaba muy contenta.

Ahí está la razón.

—Lo que has hecho...

—He hecho lo que era correcto—le interrumpo—. Llevarla a ella ha sido como llevar a Prim otra vez a mi lado.

—Gracias.

—No tienes porqué dármelas.

—Claro, Catnip—dice burlón, pero con cariño. Me río y nos miramos, sorprendidos.

Hacía meses que no escuchaba mi risa, ni siquiera en el bosque. Y esta vez a salido fácil, sin ser forzada.

Preparamos con el fuego de la chimenea una ardilla cada uno (todo un manjar) y nos las comemos acompañadas de bayas y unas cuantas fresas que he podido quedarme. Además, ayer, el padre de Peeta me regaló una abrra de pan de más al cambiarlas por tres conejos.

En un momento de la noche en que estamos sentados en el suelo frente a la chimenea aunque haga calor, él se acerca a mí, coge mi rostro entre sus manos y escudriña en mis ojos en busca de algo cuya procedencia desconozco. Contemplo sus ojos grises con curiosidad. Hasta hace poco, cuando miraba a la gente de la Veta con ojos grises, tan solo veía cenizas y muertes, escombros... Ahora, los de Gale me conceden la esperanza y confianza que solo él puede darme. Él: mi compañero, mi amigo, mi punto de apoyo, mi... ¿mi qué? Todas esas palabras son demasiado suaves para definir lo que es Gale para mí.

Después, silencioso y espontáneo, tal y como es él, me besa.

Y pienso en que, quizá, era esto lo que yo buscaba desde el principio.

* * *

><p><em>Creo que ha sido el más breve de todos, lo siento, pero estaba planeado así desde el principio. El último capítulo está por legar, y creo que será más largo que este. Tendrá escenas románticas y momentos dramáticos, lo esencial para finalizar esta bonita historia. Quizá, si tengo tiempo, añada un epílogo. Espero que os haya gustado en vez de decepcionado ; )<em>

Cassandra Stryder Hawthorne


	6. Agosto

VISIONES DE CRISTAL

Summary: Katniss es atormentada a diario por las pesadillas de los Juegos en los que murió su hermana. Al no haber podido presentarse voluntaria, siente que la culpa recae en ella. Está sumida en una depresión de la que, con ayuda de su mejor amigo Gale Hawthorne, ¿conseguirá superar? Fic corto basado en la canción (versión acústica) de Saviour, LIGHTS.

Dedicado a mis amigas, que no hacen más que insistir que Peeta es mejor para Katniss (Ori, resistiremos hasta el final).

I just want to run to you

And break off the chains, and throw them away

I just wanna be so much

And shake off the dust that turned me to rust

Sooner than later, I need a saviour

I need a saviour

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 2: AGOSTO<p>

Decir que he renacido es poco.

Desde el momento en que encontré una razón para vivir, la antigua Katniss volvió a mi ser para guiarme en lo que se ha convertido mi nueva vida.

Las cosas, por fin, han empezado a irme bien: la caza me mantiene ocupada y distraída, más ahora que estoy enseñando a Rory a manejar el arco; con Posy he creado un vínculo muy especial, igual de fuerte si no mayor que el que mantenía con mi hermana; Vick es una gran persona, dulce y cariñoso, siempre atento conmigo; Hazelle y yo continuamos comportándonos como madre e hija.

Y luego está Gale, que sigue siendo... simplemente Gale.

Un Gale más cariñoso y atento que de costumbre.

Desde aquella noche en que me besó algo cambió. Fue como nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de la presencia de algo que siempre ha estado ahí. Algo invisible que había tomado forma y color. Algo sólido, sin barreras ni tapujos. Ya no teníamos razones para ocultar algo que ambos sabíamos de su presencia.

Recuerdo que me sorprendió. No le devolví el beso, pero tampoco le aparté. Es más, en el fondo no quería.

Los siguientes días fueron extraños. Apenas nos atrevíamos a mirarnos, y yo no sabía que hacer. ¿Estaría enfadado? ¿Esperaba que lo volviera a besar?

El segundo beso también me lo dio él. Y después hablamos de todo menos de ello.

Entonces nuestra relación cambió. Siempre nos quedamos el uno cerca del otro, como si inconscientemente nos buscásemos. He dejado de ser tan reacia al contacto físico, y permito que me abrace. Hay mañanas (cuando me despierto a la vez que él) que se despide de mí dándome un beso en la frente.

Y me dice que me quiere.

Como jamás le he devuelto los dos besos ni las numerosas caricias que recibo. Sé que él no sabe si siento lo mismo, si le correspondo. También sé que espera una respuesta. Quizá un no, quizá un _dejemos de vernos_, o quizá... quizá un sí. Pero soy incapaz de darle una respuesta segura, ya que ni yo misma sé lo que siento cada vez que está cerca de mí.

Pero de lo que estoy segura es de que sin él no puedo vivir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Posy y Prim huyen.

Huyen del fuego, de las llamas.

Y de Cato.

Tras ellas, Peeta las apremia entre gritos, animándolas a correr más y más. Entonces, en un visto y no visto, Peeta calla. Las niñas se giran y ven a Cato mucho más atrás. Por unos instantes, se alegran de haber puesto distancia entre ellas y el asesino, pero la felicidad se esfuma al contemplar la cabeza de Peeta separada del resto de su cuerpo, metros más allá. Un charco sanguinolento le rodea, y sus ojos abiertos expresan horror. Posy y Prim gritan, pero no se detienen.

Lo miro todo desde un árbol, impotente. Como han huido, como ha degollado Cato a Peeta de una tajada... Y no bajo de la rama en la que estoy encaramada. Les grito yo ahora a las niñas, pero parece como si un cristal aislara mis gritos del resto del mundo.

Impotente y sola, en mi reducto de horrores y fechorías.

Ellas corren mientras yo salto de árbol en árbol para seguirlas. Cato se acerca; ellas lo saben.

Prim tropieza y cae al suelo rodando mientras grita. Cuando se detiene, embarrada y mojada, advierte a Posy de que no se dentenga.

Una menos. Cato descarga el filo de su cuchillo por las venas de Prim, quien muere ahogada por la sangre que brota de su boca.

Posy derrama lágrimas mientras corre a esconderse en una cueva al pie de las montañas, pero Cato sabe donde está y la acorrala en ella. Mientras Posy suplica por su vida, Cato sonríe sádicamente. Después, la despedaza, trozo a trozo, miembro a miembro, mientras ella apenas tiene tiempo de gritar de dolor...

Pero ahí no acaba.

Mi madre llega a casa junto a mi padre, felices y contentos; por alguna razón, explota el suelo que hay bajo ellos y mueren ardiendo, juntos, de la mano. Como deberían haberlo hecho en la realidad, sus almas ascienden simultáneamente a ese lugar pacífico que puede que exista, ajenos a lo que está sucediendo en el mundo, ajenos a que me están dejando sola.

Cuando lloro de dolor y amargura, nadie me escucha. Sigo en esa caja transparente que se va volviendo oscura, cada vez más oscura, hasta que ya no queda ni un rincón de luz ni aire.

Grito y me incorporo jadeante y sudorosa, tal y como llevo haciendo durante más de medio año. Las lágrimas aguantan orgullosas en mis ojos, pero cuando sus brazos me rodean, se derraman sin vergüenza. Hacía mucho que no tenía un sueño como éste. Incluso pensé que esa etapa en la que mi imaginación sale a la luz había desaparecido. Al parecer, solo se había tomado unas vacaciones.

Acostumbrada a pensar cada noche antes de dormirme que voy a sentir solamente el sufrimiento que me corroe por dentro como no lo siento de día, la pesadilla me ha pillado desprevenida, y por eso Gale tarda más en calmarme que las anteriores noches. Sus palabras de consuelo son solo eso, palabras, y las sensaciones que su cálido abrazo provocan no es ni un vago reflejo de lo que deseo sentir.

—¿Estás bien?

Niego con la cabeza, angustiada. No hago mas que ver las muertes de los cinco una y otra vez, crueles muertes persiguiéndome. Pero como Gale no sabe esto, se lo explico:

—No se van, Gale. Las pesadilas no se van—susurro apretándome las sienes, agarrándome el pelo recogido en una trenza en dos puños. Varios mechones me caen sobre la frente cuando él me quita las manos y las pone en mi regazo. Los aparta y dice:

—No se irán nunca, Catnip.

Sin rodeos. Directo, tal y como él dice las cosas, sin importar la gravedad de éstas.

Y me doy cuenta de que tiene razón, porque por mucho que mi vida haya vuelto a la normalidad, las noches no lo harán. Y esto siempre sería así desde la muerte de mi padre, aunque Prim no hubiera ido a los juegos. Aunque mi madre no se hubiera hundido otra vez en esa depresión.

Asiento, comprendiendo lo que todo ello conlleva.

Permanecemos durante un rato en un silencio sepulcral, donde tan solo se escucha mi respiración agitada calmándose poco a poco. Cuando ya se acompasa a la de Gale, le miro. Frente a mí, con tan solo la luna como fuente de luz, vislumbro vagamente el contorno de su nariz y sus labios. Tímidamente, acaricio su rostro, palpando las características que hacen que lo reconozca: la barba incipiente, los labios carnosos, las espesas cejas, el pelo rebelde de alguien que acaba de levantarse. Él respira entrecortadamente, y se acerca a mí sin dejar de contemplar mis ojos, como pidiendo permiso. Apenas me a tocado de una forma poco platónica desde aquel segundo beso, seguramente para dejarme mi espacio y tiempo para pensar. Pero de eso hace semanas, así que ya va siendo hora de que decida algo. Y mi alma debe decidir antes que yo, porque mira un segundo más mis ojos y me besa.

Esta vez es distinto. Cuando sus labios tocaron por primera y segunda vez los míos, sentía algo contenido. Ahora, que sabía que iba ha hacerlo y lo esperaba, me permito sentirle de verdad. Sus labios rozan los míos y se unen.

Como juntar una llama y gasolina.

Explotamos.

Enredo mis manos en su pelo mientras él me abraza la cintura, acercándome mucho más a su cuerpo. Le beso; y me besa. Y es magnífico, como si debiera ser así para siempre. Pateo las sábanas enredadas en mis piernas porque me molestan, y Gale se atreve a ir un poco más lejos posando una de sus manos en mi muslo.

Cuando me separo de él por falta de aire, sus labios no soportan ese espacio, y acaricia mi frente con ellos mientras susurra que me quiere. ¡Cuántas veces habré oído esas palabras en los labios de distintas personas, él incluido! Y jamás, en ningún momento, he sabido realmente lo que es corresponder ese sentimiento. Pero algo me impide hacerlo aun, así que agarro su rostro y esta vez soy yo la que le besa. Acaricia mi pelo desde las puntas mientras va deshaciendo la trenza que siempre he tenido. Cuando cae por mi espalda libre, me doy cuenta de que me gusta sentirlo en mis hombros.

Pronto, él me empuja con suavidad hacia abajo, dejándome sobre el viejo colchón, y deposita suaves besos en mi cuello mientras se tiende sobre mí. Sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío es extraño y familiar a la vez. Agradable y escalofriante. Aterrorizador, pero lo deseo. Nos dejamos llevar por las pasiones más primarias de nuestro ser. El fervor de sus caricias, los jadeos entrecortados de nuestras respiraciones... Sus manos me rozan la cintura por debajo de la camiseta de una forma experta mientras sus ojos vuelven a mirar los míos en una pregunta silenciosa. Nos entendemos sin palabras, y mi asentimiento es evidente.

De alguna forma, tengo miedo. Miedo a algo que debería ser bello. Miedo a él. Es absurdo, porque con todo lo que hemos pasado: hambre, terror, odio, sufrimiento... la timidez y los nervios no deberían de ser capaces de dominarme. Pero se nota que lo hacen al temblarme las manos cuando yo le quito la camiseta.

Gale me agarra las muñecas para detenerme un instante.

—Te quiero—dice.

Me besa, y lo veo. Distintas imágenes, sin conexión unas con otras, pero, de alguna forma, tienen sentido. Veo un futuro no muy lejano. Me veo a mí, dentro de unos años, sonriendo igual que lo hacía cuando era pequeña, feliz y sin temor ni preocupaciones. Le veo a él, nos veo juntos, y el tiempo pasando sin que nos importe. Entonces, aparece frente a mí una mujer bella, embarazada. Y, no sé cómo, pero quiero eso. Yo, que siempre dije que jamás me casaría y tendría hijos. Gale abraza a la mujer, y entiendo que soy yo. Son como pequeñas visiones, visiones de cristal que al más mínimo golpe pueden desmoronarse. Con el más nimio fallo pueden cambiar. Y no es lo que quiero.

Deseo que sea tal y como lo estoy viendo.

Más tarde, en un momento de la noche, pienso en que esto es lo que debía suceder. Que, de cualquier forma, pasara lo que pasara, esto debía ser así. Le necesito, y por más que dijera que le tenía no ha sido hasta hoy (la noche en la que he aceptado la verdad) que he descubierto hasta qué punto es eso cierto.

Gale me besa en la frente, en los párpado, la mejilla, los labios...

¿Me siento preparada? No, pero eso no importa.

En silencio me despido de todos los seres queridos que he perdido. Prim, mis padres...

—Te quiero—le susurro a la noche, les susurro a ellos.

Le susurro a él.

Y sonríe socarronamente.

—Ya lo sabía.

* * *

><p><em>¡FIN! Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado al leer tanto como yo al escribirlo. Puede que añada un epílogo, pero no es muy probable. ¿Segundas partes? A esa pregunta, creo que no hace falta responder. Para mí, la historia a finalizado. ¿Y para vosotros? Vale, se me ocurren millones de aventuras para esta apasionada pareja, pero si las cuento alguna vez, serán aparte de este fic. Muchos besos y abrazos a mis lectores.<em>

Cassandra Stryder Hawthorne


	7. Epílogo: prímulas

VISIONES DE CRISTAL

Summary: Katniss es atormentada a diario por las pesadillas de los Juegos en los que murió su hermana. Al no haber podido presentarse voluntaria, siente que la culpa recae en ella. Está sumida en una depresión de la que, con ayuda de su mejor amigo Gale Hawthorne, ¿conseguirá superar? Fic corto basado en la canción (versión acústica) de Saviour, LIGHTS.

Dedicado a mis amigas, que no hacen más que insistir que Peeta es mejor para Katniss (Ori, resistiremos hasta el final).

I just want to run to you

And break off the chains, and throw them away

I just wanna be so much

And shake off the dust that turned me to rust

Sooner than later, I need a saviour

I need a saviour

* * *

><p>EPÍLOGO: PRÍMULAS<p>

En el bosque escucho a los sinsajos tararear mis canciones. Canciones que Prim y yo cantamos hace dos minutos.

Gale está cazando cerca, porque escuchó sus gritos de victoria junto a los de Rory y Vick. Ya no le importa que espante a las presas: es solo un juego.

Prim, de espaldas a mí, ríe cuando los escucha. Después, estornuda cuando motas de polen no rodean a las dos. Yo le trenzo el pelo como hacía mi madre cuando aun estaba viva.

Estamos en el lago que mi padre descubrió, cerca de la casa semiderruída. Sentadas en la orilla, las aguas lamen nuestras piernas de vez en cuando, y Prim tirita cuando eso ocurre. Es verano, y hace calor, así que no corremos peligro de resfriarnos. Cuando Gale vuelve a cantar victoria, me pongo mohína. Ahora me arrepiento de haber dicho que no me apetecía cazar. Es más, Gale me miró extrañado, pero quería pasar un tiempo con Prim. Entonces, Gale mandó a Prim que me vigilara, que no dejara que me moviese. Ella, realmente no entendía el porqué, pero aun así acata las órdenes sin rechistar.

—¡Quieta ahí!—me manda cada vez que me inclino a coger una fresa de la cesta.

Posy no ha podido venir, y Hazelle está demasiado ocupada con sus quehaceres como para poder divertirse un poco.

Cuando termino de trenzar el pelo oscuro de Prim me tumbo en la hierba húmeda y cierro los ojos hasta que unos labios rozan mi barbilla.

Sigue siendo demasiado silencioso como para advertir su presencia.

El olor a bosque y fresas se mezclan cuando me besa. Después, Gale me agarra de la cintura y tira de mi hacia arriba para sentarnos.

—¡Mira, Katniss! Mi primer ciervo—dice orgulloso Vick señalando al animal que arrastran él y Rory. Tiene quince años, pero, al igual que sus dos hermanos, está hecho todo un hombre.

Prim se levanta del suelo torpemente y se acerca a ellos y al ciervo. Acaricia la piel del animal y después se pelea con el arco de Gale al intentar levantarlo. Gale, concienzudo, siempre deja las flechas fuera del alcance de Prim.

—Ha sacado el espíritu cazador de su madre—bromea Rory.

—¡Hey! Que su padre no es nada malo—se queja Gale. Me mira y yo chasqueo la lengua.

—¡Prim, el arco!—le pido. Prim lo trae a rastras y yo lo cojo mientras le doy un beso. Alcanzo una flecha del carcaj que hay colgado en una rama y me coloco para apuntar.

La flecha da directamente en el centro del cuerpo de una manzana que hay colgada en un árbol a trece metros de mí.

Miro a Gale, y él sonríe mientras Rory y Vick contemplan fascinados la manzana, que ha caído.

—No deberías haber hecho eso—murmura Gale disgustado—. Ahora harán que vengamos todos los domingos juntos para practicar; y yo solo quiero estar contigo—susurra esto último en mi oído. Yo me sonrojo.—Y con Prim—añade después con una sonrisa picarona.

Ruedo los ojos y le contesto:

—A mí no me molestan.

—Eso dices ahora. Cuando no dejen de decirte que lo repitas cambiarás de opinión.

Más tarde, Gale coge en brazos a Prim, Rory guarda el equipo de caza en el hueco de un árbol y Vick limpia los restos de la comida de hace tres horas. Comienzan a caminar, y Gale se da la vuelta, Prim tironeando de su pelo.

—¿Vienes?

—Ahora os alcanzo.

Cuando estoy sola, contemplo el lugar. El lago, la casa, los árboles... Finalmente, el arbusto de prímulas, el que planté con Posy hace cuatro años.

Me di la vuelta para regresar, pero antes de marcharme le di otro vistazo.

Hay tantas cosas que quiero contarte, Prim.

Pero deberé esperar a que pase más tiempo. A que sucedan más cosas, más alegrías. A que esté preparada para hablarte de todo.

A ti.

A las prímulas.

* * *

><p><em>Creo que este epílogo es adecuado para una historia en la que ningún capítulo ha habido solo hechos felices. Para que no os despistéis, en suposición han pasado cuatro años desde el capítulo seis. Catnip tiene 21 años, Gale 23 y Prim 3.<em>

_Prim estaba pensada desde el principio. Estaba al 100% segura de que sería el nombre de la hija de Katniss y Gale. Tiene los ojos grises y el pelo negro, que es de suponer, visto como son los padres ; )_

_Gracias a todos los lectores; espero que os paséis por mis historias y que os emocionen tanto como a mí._

_PD: recordar, los REVIEWS no están de más ; )_

Amanda Stryder Hawthorne


End file.
